High-throughput analysis of oligonucleotides and peptides requires the immobilization of these compounds to solid surfaces. Various techniques exist in the art today for this purpose. However, these methods are cumbersome and achieve their task at considerable time and cost to the user. In addition, with many of the current methods, it is not possible to introduce different sequences onto the same solid surface at the same time.